


Say My Name.

by lizibabes



Series: Angst Bingo [19]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: M/M, Past Infidelity, Sex, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-10
Updated: 2012-03-10
Packaged: 2017-11-01 17:36:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/359492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizibabes/pseuds/lizibabes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fill for the angst bingo prompt unfaithful, the Kinkbingo fill endearments, the prompt Song: Time for miracles for Glam-bingo and the prompt falling for dark bingo. Tommy has always been unfaithful, always used endearments in bed, it's one of the reason he knows Adam loves it when he calls out Adam's name.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Say My Name.

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: I_glitterz  
> Disclaimer: I don’t own any of the characters in this story and as far as I’m aware this never happened  
> Contains references to past infidelity.

His Mom says it was about time for a miracle to come along when he met Adam. He hated that she'd been so worried about him. It wasn't like he was old and past it, but he was getting a little old to be in a band that was going nowhere and to be able to say that he had only ever been unfaithful in relationships. When he auditioned for Adam's band, he'd ended up with more than a job. It had felt like a miracle just to be going on tour, to be travelling the world with a bunch of really awesome people. And then Adam happened. He still remembers calling his Mom to tell her he thought he might be falling in love. He'd been with men and women before, but he'd never said the 'L' word to his mother regarding any of them. And that, she said, was a miracle bigger than him finally making it as a musician and he had to agree with her. He'd started falling in love with Adam from the moment he met him. 

　

He's never set out planning to be unfaithful, he hates cheaters, hates himself at times. He could blame it on his first serious relationship, when they were unfaithful, but he knows now that it was just an excuse. He'd blamed a broken heart, too broken to love anyone else, ever again, but his aching heart wasn't broken yet and he can still love. He'd told Adam about being unfaithful, he knew Adam's views on monogamy, but he didn't want to lie to him, though. He'd thought Adam would be angry, think less of him, but Adam had sat him down and told him to try and think about why he had been unfaithful. At first he couldn't work it out, he hadn't loved any of them, so he thought that had something to do with it. When you didn't care about someone, it was hard to care about being loyal to them. But the biggest factor? He'd been self destructive, uncomfortable in his own skin. He didn't even like himself, tried to change himself, his body constantly. It wasn't till he stopped fighting against himself, that things started to change. He needed, as cliché as it sounds, to love himself, before he could love anyone else.

　

Tommy had stopped working out, trying to pump up, before the auditions. He'd started trying to find himself. When he'd joined the band, Adam got that, got that he had a hard time being himself and he'd helped Tommy. Like, before Adam, if a guy had called him sweetheart, he would have thought they were trying to be an asshole and say as much, maybe get in a fight over it. He didn't like anyone using endearments towards him, but Adam, Sutan, Brad, they did it with everyone and after a while, Tommy started to see he didn't need to stereotype himself. He was a man, but he could be pretty, be called pretty without it being an insult. Liking things that were considered girly wasn't a bad thing, because there was nothing wrong with being a woman. Being around Adam and his friends showed him he didn't have to fit in a box, he could just be. He was Tommy, male, female, gay, straight, Bi, labels weren't needed. He was Tommy and Adam was Adam, the man Tommy was falling in love with long before he admitted it to himself.

　

Falling in love felt like a miracle, but a scary one, because he'd not felt even a tenth of what he felt for Adam within the first month with anyone, no matter how long he'd been with them. He didn't want to be unfaithful when it came to Adam, not just because Adam was the only man he'd ever fallen for, but because Adam was a good friend. Tommy was terrified of doing anything to lose him. In the first weeks of their relationship, Tommy had thought it was a miracle when he didn't fuck up, but maybe it wasn't.He was different now, a different Tommy to the man who had been unfaithful for the past ten years. He'd changed and Adam was unlike anyone Tommy had ever dated. Falling in love with him was like fate or something. He doesn't believe in God, in heaven, but he kind of has to believe that things with Adam are like a miracle. He almost never went to the audition for Adam's band, almost never met him.

　

Falling back onto Adam's hotel bed after a long show is one of those times he believes all this is a miracle. He's so happy right here and now, he doesn't even want to be unfaithful; it's not at all hard to stay faithful when he's with Adam. He doesn't think his partners in the past were to blame for his unfaithfulness; that's on him, on the him he used to be, but now, on Adam's bed, he can't imagine being with anyone else.

　

"Want to shower, baby?" Adam asks and if it were another guy or a girl, not Adam saying it, Tommy would be saying he wasn't nobody’s baby. He thinks maybe he used to hate endearments because he knew he used them so that he'd never call the person he was with the wrong name. His own guilt making him suspicious, but Adam's no cheater and neither is he, anymore.

　

"Showered at the venue, come here, bed’s big, I'm lonely." Tommy pouts.

　

"Want to cuddle, honey?" Adam asks, hanging his jacket over a chair.

　

"After." Tommy says, smiling wolfishly. 

　

"I think you meant to say 'horny' not 'lonely', Tommy Joe." Adam laughs, but he's walking over to the bed, smiling and that's the smile that made him fall for Adam, so honest and happy. Every time he sees it, he feels like he's falling in love all over again.

　

"Either way, I need you." Tommy shrugs. He's not going to argue over his choice of words, not if agreeing gets Adam into bed quicker.

　

"What if I'm tired, baby?" Adam asks, standing by the bed, starting to open the buttons of his shirt.

　

"I'll do all the work." Tommy grins, seeing heat flash through Adam's eyes. Adam loves it when Tommy rides him, fucks himself on Adam's cock; Tommy loves it as well.

　

"I'm feeling more awake." Adam says, kicking off his shoes. He strips while Tommy watches, till there is nothing but pale freckled skin. It feels like a miracle that he gets to have this, that while he was falling in love with Adam, Adam had been falling in love too.

　

"Too many clothes, baby." Adam says softly as he pads naked to his bag to get the lube and condoms they always keep with them. Falling in love is like a whirlwind and they don't always make it to a bed.

　

He's stripped down to nothing before Adam even gets back to the bed and Adam's eyes go dark as he gets on the bed and crawls up over Tommy, his skin just brushing Tommy's and he arches up, wanting more contact, but Adam grips his hip, pushes him flat and the show of strength makes Tommy moan. He's so glad he fell for a man who can manhandle him, it's fucking hot.

　

"Umm, I want to kiss you everywhere, sugar baby." Adam purrs and it's just a silly endearment, but as always, it makes Tommy's cheeks heat. He makes Tommy feel special. He'd never felt like that with the boyfriends and girlfriends he'd been unfaithful to.

　

"You can." Tommy says softly and Adam has before. Tommy licks his lips, meeting Adam's eyes and he feels like he's falling into them, he always does.

　

His eyes flutter close though, when Adam kisses him, but he still feels like he's falling. All thoughts about miracles and unfaithfulness melt away. If the world ended around them when Adam was kissing him, Tommy wouldn't notice. He doesn't know how he ever manages to play while Adam does this to him, makes him fall apart with nothing but a kiss.

　

"Adam." Tommy moans, because he needs more, always wants more from Adam. 

　

"What, baby?" Adam asks softly, drawing back to nip at Tommy's bottom lip, which makes him shudder. 

　

"Want more, please." Tommy complains. He's so hard, he wants Adam's hand on his cock or his mouth, wants Adam inside of him, filling him perfectly, making him feel complete in a way only sex with Adam has ever felt. With Adam, sex is more than two bodies trying to get off, it's intimate, a benefit of falling in love. He's thirty, he never thought he'd find love, but miracles do happen when it comes to Adam.

　

"Please what?" Adam asks.

　

"Please, Adam." Tommy says, realizing what he forgot. He'd told Adam about using endearments in bed, so he wouldn't say the wrong name in the heat of the moment. The first time Adam made him come, Tommy had all but screamed Adam's name. Ever since, Adam had developed a thing for Tommy saying his name. If he wants something when they are together this way, he has to say Adam's name. He likes the way Adam reacts, moaning and dipping in to kiss Tommy, even as he shoves Tommy's legs apart to get in between them. 

　

"Adam." Tommy moans and he's not faking to get what he wants, when he's naked with Adam, touching him, he just does what comes natural to him. In bed he knows he can fall into the pleasure, because Adam will always be there to catch him. His body is safe in Adam's hand, just like his heart is. And maybe he doesn't deserve to get to be this happy with someone after all the times he was unfaithful, but it's not like he's the only one who this makes happy. He makes Adam happy, he's not sure why he does, but he does and Adam deserves to be happy.

　

Slick fingers find their way to his entrance, slow and careful. Adam never rushes prep, no matter how much Tommy begs him to go faster, just get in him, not even moaning his name helps. It's not like he doesn't love having Adam's fingers in him, he does, but he wants Adam's cock. Adam's fingers are long and strong, touching spots in side him that Tommy has never managed to reach himself. He moans, fucking himself on Adam's fingers and soon hears the crinkle of the condom wrapper being undone, opens his eyes to see Adam rolling on the condom and then slicking himself up.

　

"Adam." Tommy moans and then Adam's pushing into him and all Tommy can do is hold on for the ride, letting Adam fill him slowly as he falls apart. He's babbling Adam's name by the time he's all the way in and Adam kisses him softly, nothing but tender love in his kiss and it's moments like this that make him fall for Adam all over again. He can't imagine ever being unfaithful. Not just because the sex is good, fantastic even, but because the way sex with Adam feels, like they are a part of each other.

　

"Feel good, baby?" Adam asks and all Tommy can do is gasp out Adam's name as Adam starts moving. He can't stay still as Adam starts thrusting, grabbing the bed sheets and holding on to fistfuls of material, clawing at Adam's back like an ally cat and all he ever says is Adam's name, while Adam calls him every endearment there is to call a lover. 

　

He pulls Adam closer for a sloppy kiss, whining into it as Adam wraps a hand around his cock and starts jacking him off in time to their thrusts. His whole body feels like it's on fire, as tightly strung as a guitar string and he feels like he's about to snap.

　

"Tommy, baby, just let go, it's okay, I've got you, want to see you come sweetheart, you look so good when you lose it." Adam pants and like all his body needed was Adam asking him to come, he does, falling into his orgasm without warning, making Adam moan as his body tightens around Adam's cock. 

　

"Fuck Adam, fuck." It feels so good and his nails are probably scratching the fuck out of Adam's back, but he couldn't let go for the life of him. He's shaking, the aftershocks that good and every roll of Adam's hips make things feel better, not yet too much. 

　

"Glitterbaby." Adam gasps against Tommy mouth as his hips start to stutter as his orgasm tears through him. His lips smearing a hot kiss against the corner of Tommy's lips and Tommy turns his head, catching Adam in a real kiss. The kiss starts to wind down as they start coming down from the high of orgasm and Tommy never wants to move. He loves the warm press of Adam's body over him, inside of him and the soft feel of Adam's lips on his. Maybe he's wrong, there is a heaven and it's right here in Adam's arms. It feels like it should have taken a miracle for him to end up here, so happy and in love. But whatever the reason he fell in love with Adam, is still falling deeper in love with Adam each day, doesn't matter. His unfaithful past doesn't matter, he thinks as Adam cleans them both up and then pulls Tommy into his arms again. His past, their past doesn't matter. If Adam calls him by nothing but endearments and all Tommy ever uses is Adam's name, well that doesn't matter either. Who they are, what they are, isn't a factor in anything. The only important thing is that they love each other, they've been falling in love for months and Tommy doesn't think he'll ever stop falling.

　

The End.


End file.
